


Make a Wish and Hold it Tight

by You_Are_Constance



Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Monthly Movie Night!, Reggie Peters Appreciation Week, Reggie always picks the same movie, idk where i came up with the title though, it's also very short but good i hope, it's nothing but fluff okay, look i'm not good at actual fairy tales (which was the prompt) so have a movie night instead!, lyrics as a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week Day 3: Fairy TalesOrIt's the crew's monthly movie night and time for Reggie's pick. No one is surprised by what he chooses.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Reggie Peters Appreciation Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Make a Wish and Hold it Tight

**Author's Note:**

> here's another Reggie Appreciation Day fic! hope y'all enjoy!

“Your turn to pick, Reggie,” says Julie, grabbing the remote and going back to the home screen of Disney+. 

Reggie’s eyes scan the screen, but it’s just for show. He knows exactly what he wants to watch. 

“So help me, if you—“ Luke begins, but doesn’t get to finish before Reggie chooses. 

“ _The Princess and the Frog_ ,” he declares, and groans come from around the room. 

“Seriously, Reg?” says Alex. 

“What’s wrong with _The Princess and the Frog_?” asks Willie, who is a recent addition to their monthly movie nights. 

“He picks it every single time!” Luke exclaims. 

“And he has every right to,” Julie reminds them as she navigates to the movie Reggie requested. 

Reggie grins triumphantly back at them from his spot in front of the couch as the movie begins. 

He’s not sure just _why_ he likes this movie so much. It’s just something about the story, and the music, and the overall style that Reggie just adores. 

Maybe part of it was the fact that it was also important to Julie as a child. She’d said so in the first time they watched it. 

Or maybe it was because Reggie sort of longed for the closeness that Tiana had with her family. Reggie didn’t have that growing up, but he was starting to realize that he had it now. With the Molina’s. 

Reggie glances back behind him to see Julie, with her eyes glued to the screen, and Carlos, asleep on her shoulder. He’d made it a good way through the movie night, but lost the battle to sleep in the end. On Julie’s other side is Luke, who is looking at Julie more the screen. On Luke’s other side is Alex, and beside him is Willie, who is sitting more on the arm of the couch with his arm wrapped around Alex, who leans into him. Ray had joined them for the first couple of movies, but had gone to bed a little while ago. Usually, Flynn would be here too, and Carrie had come a few times as well, but they were both busy tonight. It didn’t feel quite the same without them, but they also both promised to come next month, so it’d be alright in the end. 

Reggie turns back to face the screen, smiling wider than he had before. 

He truly is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me in the comments or on my tumblr (@you-are-constance) what you think! (no swearing please)
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
